Hair of blood: The story of Titus
by pipps44
Summary: The sound of feet pounding the ground echoed in the forest as a figure whizzed by in high speed. Large black blurs followed behind the figure and raised their heads to howl a blood chilling melody. The figure's hood fell of and showed the face of an extraordinarily beautiful woman. Her hair as red as blood whipped in the wind as she ran from the blood thirsty monsters following her
1. Chapter 1

The sound of feet pounding the ground echoed in the forest as a figure whizzed by in high speed. Large black blurs followed behind the figure and raised their heads to howl a blood chilling melody. The figure's hood fell of and showed the face of an extraordinarily beautiful woman. Her hair as red as blood whipped in the wind as she ran from the blood thirsty monsters following her every step and getting closer by the minute. The bundle that the woman had In her arms started to move a put out whining noises after being woken from the commotion of the woman's running and heavy breathing.

"Hush child, no harm will befall you in my care. I swore the Lady that I would keep you safe" the red haired beauty wheezed out as she was forced to take a short break so she could continue running for a while more. The thudding of great paws sounded not too far behind her as her chasers started to catch up to her. The woman stared mournfully down at the newborn in her arms as she realized what she had to do next.

"Farewell sweet child, do not worry, the shadows will protect you." A tear escaped her eye as she hid the baby in a hollow tree not too far from where she had stopped to catch her breath. The blood haired woman raised her arms upwards towards the moon as tears started cascading down her cheeks. Her eyes started glowing an eerie whitish blue as she started chanting in the forbidden beast-speech.

A spiral of white light flew from her hands over to the newborn and wrapped around the child in some sort of dome. The dome seeped power from the woman and her surroundings and melted into the tree. The child could now not be seen, smelt or heard by anything until the danger was over.

The woman gave one more tear filled goodbye before she spun on her heel and started running again. But this time, it was towards the one's chasing her. She didn't even try to fight them. She just stopped in her steps and looked at their red, hate filled eyes as she thundered towards her. "I'm coming to see you my Lady" she whispered out loud with a small smile on her face as her throat got brutally ripped out by her chasers.

As her bloody mangled corpse lay on the forest floor, the crippling anger from her pursuers could be felt from miles away as they didn't find the child with the dead woman or anywhere around either. The largest and most vicious looking one of them let out a loud angry howl and turned back for home. Hate shined in all their eyes as they started the journey home again.

Meanwhile in the hollow tree the cry of a newborn child could be heard.


	2. Chapter 1: getting there

15 years later…

Titus POV

"Titus! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" my, oh so wonderful mother yelled from down the hall in the kitchen. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back at her as I accidently fell of my bed. Today was the day that I had anticipated for the last three weeks. Today was moving day for this dysfunctional twisted family. We had packed all the furniture and all our other personal stuff and were just going to eat our breakfast and then we're getting on the road. We were moving to some weird town called Beacon Hills somewhere in California into a small picturesque two story house with a basement.

I got off the floor and went into the bathroom outside my room to take a shower and get ready for the day. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blood red hair was sticking up everywhere, my t-shirt and shorts that I slept in were wrinkled and the shirt was hanging of my shoulder. My forest green eyes connected to them in the mirror and I sighed as I looked at what a mess I was. I stripped of all my clothes and jumped into the shower and turned on the water to hot and lathered my hair with my melon scented shampoo.

"Hurry up before the food gets cold!" the she-demon yelled making me flinch and almost slip on the water. "Coming!" I yelled back and quickly jumped out of the shower and dried myself then left the bathroom. I walked up to the cot that I'd been using for the last three weeks with my outfit laid out on and started getting dressed.

I put on my favorite black skinny jeans, my red t-shirt saying "IDEJ – I Don't Even Jonglera" in black letters and a black hoodie. I brushed my hair and ventured out of the room down to the kitchen to eat with the she and he-demon and their offspring from hell. "Finally awake I see" the she-demon, whose real name was Margaret, sneered nastily at me while glaring at my choice of clothing. Not that I thought there was anything wrong with my clothes but this family was big on appearance and their image.

The he-demon, whose name was Kent, looked up from his morning newspaper and gave a haughty sniff and glared at me, then, looked down at the paper again. I just rolled my eyes at them and sat down on the seat in front of the so called angels of the family, which was a big stinking lie. The twins were the biggest sluts in our school. They were blond and blue eyed with long legs and long hair, wore minimal clothing and tons of makeups on their faces making them look like clowns in my opinion. Their mission in every school and class we had ever been in had been too convince everyone I was a loser they shouldn't hang around, which made them stay away from me so I essentially became a loner. I being a loner just enforced the idea of me being a loser because I didn't have any friends.

They glared at me and kicked my shin under the table, which their parent's either didn't notice or didn't care about, and moved the food further away from me each time I tried to take some of it. I managed to get two slices of toast and some scrambled eggs before they cleaned it all away and started to move out the house to the car. Finally, we're leaving now neighborhood! Goodbye!

My inner monologue got interrupted by the twins shoving past me strutting out to the car looking like deranged peacocks in my eyes. We grabbed our smaller bags filled with necessities and put them in the trunk and jumped in the car to start our seven our long journey to Beacon Hills.

"Beacon hills, here I come"


	3. Chapter 2: finally here

Titus POV

Let me tell you, waking up to really bad music blasting in your ear is not the most perfect way to get woken by, and it didn't really get better by the demon offspring singing really off key to it either. I grumble and stretch a good as I can in the small car that doesn't have a lot of space with all of us shoved into it, and look out the window to see trees and cars flashing by.

"Are we there yet?" I yawn out to Margaret who's sitting shotgun. "No, and don't yawn. We don't want your bacteria's all over us!" I just roll my eyes at the side of her head and yawn again just to tick her off. It's not like I can hold the yawn in. when I need to yawn I will yawn and you just have to deal with it.

I looked back out the window and watched as the woods got denser the farther we got down the road. Twenty minutes later a sign could be seen and on it, it stood "Welcome to Beacon Hills". "Finally" I groaned out ignoring the glares I got from the "wonderful" family, and paid attention to the surroundings as we drive through them. We drive slowly into town, and were soon turning down the street that our new home was at.

They parked on the driveway and while the others practically flew out of the car and started bringing out their stuff from it, I took my time to look around me and to look at the house. It was a nice two story building with a big porch and a large garden out back.

My head snapped to the side as the door to the house down the road slammed shut loudly as a teenager rushed outside to his car seeming very irritated. Well, it's not really my business anyway I shrugged as I watched him speed down the road, and walked around the car to the trunk and picked up my duffel bag filled with my drawing pads, my computer and my oh so precious graphic tablet and more of my technologic things.

I shouldered my bag and started towards the house and walked up the front stairs and into the hall. I stopped in the doorway to the kitchen "which will only be used by me as no one in this house knows how to cook except me" and stared as the happy family stood there joking and laughing with the adults drinking a glass of champagne to celebrate the successful move.

I cleared my throat and almost flinched back at the anger filler glares I got from the twins and from their mother. Their father didn't even look at me "yes, he's certainly not my father anyway".

"Which rooms have been taken?" I asked in a quiet voice, looking down at my black and turquoise converse. Mother "Margaret" sniffed haughtily and looked disgustedly at me then flicked her hair over her shoulders and looked away. I didn't think she would ever be answering me until she muttered out that all the rooms except the room at the end of the hall had been taken.

I just nodded and walked away from the kitchen to the stairs in the hall walking upstairs in search of the room that had been left to me. I walked to the end of the hall and stared at the old, beaten looking, door for a moment before steeling myself and opening the door and walking inside.


	4. Chapter 3: organizing

The room wasn't bad at all actually. I think the others chose their rooms based on the doors the rooms had. Sure the door to my room looked really beaten and old but the room was the best room I have ever seen. It was big (but not too big for me) and had a lot of space and there was like a loft higher up (the ceiling was really high) where there stood a queen sized bed.

There was a big window that almost covered the whole wall to the left and it let in a lot of light. The room wasn't painted but I will do that by myself later and with the light that's let in by the window it makes the perfect drawing room and there's a big desk pushed up to the wall next to the window. My room is even connected to a freaking bathroom I blinked at that and struggled to comprehend that I had something like my own bathroom. Meh I mumbled and shrugged closing the bathroom door that I had opened after seeing it the looking innocent.

I opened the closet doors that were next to the bathroom connected to my room and blinked my eyes in shock as I saw the size of the whole closet. I don't have that much clothes so I don't think I really need a walking closet.

My exploring was cut short by Margaret screaming from down stairs to come down and help the move all the boxes from the truck that had just arrived. I half rushed down the stairs, anxious to get to all my boxes before anyone tried to touch them. I had all my art stuff in those boxes, my clothes and all my books too. I stacked all the boxes that were mine outside of my bedroom door after bringing them upstairs.

I started with taking out all the clothes and started filling the closet with them "almost all of my clothes and they don't even take up more than half" I thought bemused as I stared at the weird sight of my closet only being half full. The old closet I had, had been a cupboard outside of my room and it had been overflowing of all the clothes that I had, and with this closet being only half full it certainly showed the difference.

The next thing I unloaded was my books that I just started stacking in a complicated Tetris manner by the wall, as I didn't have a bookshelf yet, so I didn't have anywhere to put them and I didn't want them to stay in the boxes as for a weird reason the sight of my books makes me calm down after a hard day with bullying and my "family" being indifferent to the abuse I had to go through at school.

I shook myself out of the memories and stacked the last of my books and walked over to the boxes marked Art and started opening them and putting them under the loft where there was plenty of space to put my paints, pencils, crayons, oils, stands, my brushes and all other things like that I had.

I walked into the closet and took out the sheet, pillow cases, and bedspread I was going to dress the bed with. The now black and turquoise checkered bed was done to perfection.

I walked over to my duffel bag and took all my stuff out of it. My computer I put on the desk, my speakers I put right next to the computer on both sides of it, my graphic tablet I put in front of the computer and plugged it in, and I connected my phone to the speakers so I could listen to music while I put the rest of my knickknacks away.

I look out the window as I put my last wood figurine that I had made away. "Time to sleep then, After all, it is school tomorrow." I sighed to myself. I fell asleep that night with nightmares about my old school life.


	5. AN

I kinda just realized that i didn't say that i don't own anything in this fanfic except my oc's and everything about them so yeah I' sorry bout that.

I don't own teen wolf and if I did I would be able to write a better fanfic.


End file.
